


[Vtrans] Everyone is better than me

by kaycee (kachesscrime), ohcinnamon



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: author: ohcinnamontranslator: kachesscrimesummary: sau khi ryan bỏ gã lại phía sau, brendon yêu thêm ba lần nữa.BẢN DỊCH CHƯA CÓ SỰ ĐỒNG Ý CỦA TÁC GIẢ. VUI LÒNG KHÔNG ĐEM ĐI NƠI KHÁC.





	[Vtrans] Everyone is better than me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/gifts).



spencer là người thứ nhất, với những nụ hôn lười nhác và ôm ấp nồng nàn. không tình dục. không quá thân mật. họ đều đang tan nát, mỏng manh, đều đang không chịu nổi mọi thứ đương diễn ra lúc ấy. họ có thể, mặt khác, nhìn nhau lâu thật lâu cho đến khi nỗi đau biến đi, dù chỉ là một chút. thế nên, họ làm vậy.

khi đó, chẳng còn gì quan trọng nữa khi brendon nép mình bên spencer. gã nghe tiếng cậu thở, êm đềm và ấm áp len lỏi vào những vết rạn trong tim gã. thế là đủ.

không phải là "chim liền cánh, cây liền cành". không hẳn. chỉ là hai con người cần được chữa lành bởi cùng một thứ, dù đó là giấc ngủ lặng lẽ trong cùng khoang xe bus hay bữa sáng nấu cho người kia.

gã và spencer: sẻ chia, quan tâm, dịu dàng. và khi mọi thứ nhạt dần, nó cũng là từ hai phía. ấp ôm chẳng còn nồng nàn - chỉ nóng nực. còn những nụ hôn không khác mấy diễn trò.

sau đó, cả hai đều khá hơn, không còn đi vòng quanh với nụ cười nhạt thếch. họ không nói về nó nữa, nhưng biết rõ cả hai đã dìu đỡ nhau qua giông bão ra sao. brendon dám chắc, gã vẫn yêu spencer smith nhiều hơn bất cứ ai trên thế gian này.

-

dallon bước vào đời gã, và brendon nghĩ anh đẹp như một giấc mơ: quyến rũ, ngọt ngào, với giọng ca tuyệt vời. nếu brendon là lửa, thì dallon là nước. tâm hồn họ quyện vào nhau, giữ nhau cân bằng cho đến khi cả hai tan thành sương khói. dallon weekes là tạo vật đẹp đẽ nhất mà brendon urie còn có trong đời.

không chỉ là ngoại hình, mà là cảm giác khi ở cạnh anh. dallon khiến gã thấy như được bao bọc, được yêu, để rồi gã thấy những gì ryan để lại, mọi thứ về hắn, rời bỏ gã. từng chút yêu thương cũ bay về với gió trời. khi gã bên anh, họ chia nhau những nụ hôn nóng rực, những lần làm tình đầy khoái lạc, cả những niềm hạnh phúc nho nhỏ thường ngày.

brendon cảm thấy trống rỗng mỗi khi thức dậy mà không có anh bên mình. trái tim gã như sắp nổ tung mỗi lúc bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh như ngọc ấy, và lồng ngực gã đầy chặt mỗi lần họ hôn nhau. brendon tự hỏi: liệu yêu thêm lần nữa là thế này sao?

vào một đêm tĩnh mịch, khi trao nhau những nụ hôn lên bờ môi thèm khát, brendon tự đập nát con tim mình. gã biết chắc mình lại yêu, những gã không thể tiến thêm. vì dallon. dallon có một cuộc đời khác ngoài kia, với vợ đẹp và con ngoan đợi anh ở nhà. nên brendon lùi bước, trốn vào cõi lòng vỡ vụn của bản thân.

phần tệ nhất? dallon biết. anh biết brendon nghĩ gì, để cho gã chính xác thứ mình cần: khoảng cách, với vừa đủ yêu thương. tệ hơn ryan, tệ hơn nhiều, bởi gã không có quyền tức giận. gã biết mình vẫn còn yêu, đậm sâu, say đắm, tới nỗi gã để móng tay cắm sâu vào lòng bàn tay, nhắc nhở bản thân tránh xa khỏi trăn trở về anh.

điều ấy làm ngực brendon đau nhói. nhưng có khi, họ vẫn ôm nhau lặng lẽ, xoay vòng trong tiếng máy xe đường trường, sự im lặng bị phá vỡ bởi những nụ hôn trán thoáng qua.

-

sarah là người cuối cùng. nàng là an yên, nàng là tổ ấm, và khi brendon nhìn nàng, gã biết mình chẳng còn phải lắng lo về bất cứ điều chi nữa. không còn phải đi vòng quanh với nỗi sợ về một trái tim sứt mẻ, nàng và gã ấm êm khi bên nhau.

không còn lửa. không còn rực cháy, chỉ còn ấm áp chậm rãi lan tỏa trong lòng. không phải ryan, bỏng rát những vết thương chưa khép, rồi lại trào nham thạch. không phải spencer, bập bùng trong âm thầm rồi vụt tắt. không phải dallon, rừng rực đam mê, để bị dập tắt thô bạo bởi gáo nước lạnh buốt của thực tại đắng cay.

là nàng. nàng là hoàn hảo của đời gã. nàng hiểu gã, và nàng yêu cả những bất toàn của gã. với gã, điều này thật ngoài sức tưởng tượng, nhưng gã yêu nàng, cũng nhiều như thế. rồi khi họ cùng đáp "con có" nơi lễ đường, gã biết mình đã đúng khi rơi vào lưới tình lần nữa.

rời, rơi mãi vào vòng tay nàng đợi chờ.

 


End file.
